


The Precious Manager

by aquastellium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Inunaki loves eating ass, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, horsecock Meian, horsecock Thomas, no beta we die like men, wrap it before you tap it kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquastellium/pseuds/aquastellium
Summary: As manager and close friend of the older MSBY Black Jackals, you know best how best to help them alleviate stress.Pronouns used: she/her, mentions of vagina, breasts no mentioned because it makes me dysphoric
Relationships: Adriah Thomas/Reader, Inunaki Shion/Reader, Meian Shuugo/Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas/Reader, Meian Shuugo/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Precious Manager

**Author's Note:**

> I kept forgetting how tall these fuckers were and needed to look up their heights on the wiki so many times. First time writing smut, but this had been on my mind for a while and I needed to get it out somehow.
> 
> Might add more later, we'll see how I feel about it.

Life as the manager of the MSBY Black Jackals was a fairly easy job. You show up to the practices, help clean up, supervisor workouts and training camps, refill everyone’s water bottles, wash the laundry, get the hotel rooms for away tournaments, everything that you did as a high school team manager plus a few more adult things. Everyone was nice and easy to deal with, minus the rookies you were still getting used to, making your job a hell of a  _ lot  _ easier. You’d heard horror stories from other professional team managers, ranging from crazy parties to accidentally walking in on orgies and trains with fans. Meian and Thomas were both too old for that, Inunaki refused to hook up with fans, and Barnes was married to a wife with twins on the way. Silently, you prayed to yourself that the new rookies weren’t like that.

Well, you had to take that back. You  _ did  _ have some fun with the three older members of the team. But no one had ever walked in on you.  _ Yet _ .

The story of how you got the MSBY Black Jackals manager position sort of set the theme for your relationship with the rest of the team. It had started back in college. You were at some frat party, chatting up some hot blonde boy about volleyball while downing some shitty beers. Other people joined, the conversation somehow turned to anal sex, you admitted that you didn’t find the appeal of eating ass, and you quickly found yourself locked in some frat guy’s bedroom, crying and moaning from Inunaki’s tongue and cock absolutely destroying you.

Apparently you left an impression on the libero and when you graduated, he got you an interview with his professional team and practically landed you the manager position. You quickly befriended the team members, leading you to admitting one night that you were kinda turned on by the idea of an orgy, resulting in an orgy with Meian, Thomas, Inunanki, and Barnes (who was still single and hadn’t yet met his wife). It all resulted in your occasional ‘stress relief sessions’, which consisted of you getting absolutely railed by the team members (and almost ending up hospitalized on one occasion when Meian had gone a  _ bit _ too hard).

There were absolutely no complaints, everything was consensual, no bonuses or anything proposed by the team. You were all adults and, to be quite honest,  _ you  _ would probably pay to be railed and destroyed by the team if you weren’t their manager.

Spitting out your toothpaste, you wondered to yourself if the three would be by tonight. Maybe it was a bit early? You still had to go out to the team supper…  _ It would be hot if we showed up with hickies and not walking properly, _ the primal part of your brain whispered, making you almost choke on your toothbrush. Maybe… just maybe you would call them in for a night before dinner.

A knock on your hotel room door interrupted your thoughts, and you mumble-shouted out ‘one moment!” as you threw on a robe. You hadn’t thought to put any other clothes on, the only thing underneath your robe a lacy thong. Toothbrush dangling out of your mouth, you opened the door, only to be greeted by Thomas carrying a small satchel, Meian carrying a bottle of wine, and Inunaki leaning on the door frame, all three of them wearing sweats and old sweaters.

“Yo.”

You snorted at Inunaki’s greeting, throwing the door open while jerking your head into your room. “Jeez, it’s been like 6 or 7 years, and you all  _ still  _ look like you’re coming in for a shitty porno.”

“Keep it down, Sakusa-san is next to your room,” Meian scolded as Thomas ruffled your hair, pushing the wine into your hands. “This is for you. For everything you do for us, [F/N].”

You rolled your eyes, shutting the door behind you once everyone was in the room. “Thanks… Wait, holy shit, this is a really expensive and rare wine. Meian!” 

Meian simply waved a hand, taking his spot in a chair next to your bed. His absurdly long legs stretched out, confidence simply oozing off of him as he leaned back in the chair with a heavy sigh. “For everything you’ve done, [F/N].”

You grumbled unhappily, setting the wine in your bathroom as you gargle warm water. You weren’t quite sure if minty breath felt good when sucking dick and with how needy you were feeling, you weren’t  _ quite _ sure you wanted to find out.

Stepping out of the bathroom, you almost choked at the sight of Thomas and Inunaki stripping down to their boxers. Despite hooking up with these three over the last seven or so years, you still found yourself taken by their bodies. Thomas’ shoulder and chest accentuated his already broad upper body, lean with hardly an ounce of fat on his body. Inunaki’s thighs, of course, were to die for, and you’d happily let him crush your head any time of day if he asked you to. In the background, Meian watched with careful eyes, mentally undressing you from where he sat. You could feel drool starting to collect in your mouth over the scene in front of you.

Inunaki snorted, raising an eyebrow at you. “ _ We’re  _ the ones that look like we’re out of a shitty porno?”

Heat rose to your cheeks as you started removing your robe, form completely naked minus the tiny little thong you had on. A collective groan escaped everyone’s lips, Thomas smirking as his eyes went from your top to your bottom repeatedly while motioning you over. You stepped towards the massive middle blocker, gulping slightly as you remembered just  _ how  _ fucking big Thomas was. The middle blocker towered over you as he wrapped his hands around your waist, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“So what were you thinking about that made you wear something so small, hm?” His already deep voice managed to go even deeper as he nipped at your ear. “That needy for us? Good thing we swung by.”

“I, uh,” you stuttered out. For the entire time you had been on the team, this arrangement had been kept a secret. No one knew, there were no signs of it. Any hickies, scratches, were to be explicitly coverable. How could you look any of them in the eye, after so many years, and admit you wanted to be covered with hickies, destroyed, and have the rest of the team know who you belonged to? “It’s uh, I… AH.” 

Rough, calloused hands grabbed your ass, moving your thong aside as they kneaded you like dough. A moan slipped out of your lips as you pressed up against Thomas’ chest, digging your face into the middle blocker’s chest as Inunaki ran his tongue in a harsh stripe right over your asshole. A deep, rumbling chuckled came from Thomas.

“You can never get enough of that can you, Shion?” Thomas’ deep and husky voice rumbled in his chest, lifting one of your legs up to let his teammate get a better angle. Fuck it, you’d metnion it afterwards. You motioned for Thomas to lean down, the massive middle blocker slotting his lips over yours, capturing any moans as they escaped your lips.

“Have you  _ seen  _ her ass?” Inunaki gently bit down on your cheek, earning a surprised, muffled squeak from you as he chuckled. “I could die and go to heaven right now, to be completely honest.”

“Please don’t. We need you for the game tomorrow.” Based on his voice, one would think that Meian was  _ completely  _ unaffected by the scene in front of him. But you  _ knew _ just how badly he wanted to fuck you mercilessly and fill you up, the thought alone enough to make your cunt drool.

Inunaki hummed in acknowledgement, his attention turning back to your ass as he ghosted and flicked his tongue over your hole, poking his tongue in every once in a while. Pathetic whimpers and moans escaped your lips, allowing the opportunity for Thomas to tilt your head and slip his tongue in, lapping at the roof of your mouth. The middle blocker’s free hand quickly found your folds, ghosting over your clit before dipping a single finger into your core. You pulled away from his kiss, pressing your face back into his chest as you moaned.

“Always so wet for us,” Thomas remarked, running a thumb over your clit and adding another finger in with ease. “You _know_ no other team would treat you like this.” Another moan erupted from your mouth as Inunaki slipped a digit in as he peppered your lower back with kisses. “Maybe next time we can work you up and get Shugo and I in you, _if_ Shion allows that.”

The thought of having the two in you at the same time, the two biggest dicks on the team (as far as you were aware) went straight to your clit. Inunaki and Thomas were more than enough to fill you, but…. You could feel yourself tighten around Inunaki, the libero chuckling as he slowly worked you open. “P-please Thomas… Please.” You moaned pathetically, looking up at the middle blocker.

You didn’t need to say anything more. Thomas’ thumb quickly found your clit, running quick, light circles as he thrusted two fingers in and out of you. Inunaki fell into a rhythm with his teammate, adding an additional finger to make sure you were stretched out enough. Your lips crashed against the middle blocker’s, swallowing down his moans as you pressed against his now throbbing dick. An all too familiar, warm coil started gathering in your gut, moans now freely spilling from your mouth as you pulled away from Thomas.

“F-fuck, Thomas… Inunaki.” Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, your head rolling backwards as pleasure coiled and pooled in your gut.

“Come on, let’s see that beautiful face of yours,” Thomas groaned, adding a third finger as his thrusts got deeper and deeper. “Show us how good we make you feel, baby.”

It took a single thrust for Thomas to find that one spot, the coil building up inside of you finally snapping as Thomas pressed  _ hard _ . A moan ripped out of your throat, falling onto Thomas’ chest in a weak attempt to steady yourself as the middle blocker and libero helped you through your orgasm. Slick dripped down your thighs, earning a moan from Thomas as he removed his fingers. You whined as Inunaki followed suit, finding yourself suddenly empty as Inunaki headed to get himself positioned on the bed.

“I don’t even think I’ll need lube,” he mumbled, examining the pearly strings before playfully sucking his fingers.

Grounding yourself with deep breathing, you jut your lip out pathetically as you peeked up at Thomas. “Please just fuck me already.”

“I mean, that’s kinda the plan,” Inunaki responded, settling on the bed, back pressed into the pillows and headboard. The libero had already stripped, rolling a condom over his already hard dick as he gestured towards you. “Come on, let me get you ready, I don’t want to hurt you before the game tomorrow.”

Shakily, you walked over to the bed, Thomas gently pressing on the bottom of the back to keep you from falling down. Crawling over to the libero, you found yourself pulled into Inunaki’s lap, the libero pressing delicate kisses into your neck (a rule you had, since he hadn’t brushed his teeth yet). As Inunaki prepped you and himself with lube, your eyes met Meian’s gaze, the captain sat back in the chair as his gaze bored into your naked form, palming his now obvious bulge. You could feel drool collecting in your mouth as you stared at the captain.

“You… ahh,” you moaned softly as Inunaki pressed a lubed digit into your ass, earning a pleased hum from the libero. “Meian… Can I suck your dick?  _ Please _ , I won’t ask anything else tonight.”

Meian chuckled, passing an additional tube of lube off to Thomas as the middle blocker stripped. “No, no, I’ll watch for now. Maybe later, okay?” You fake pouted, earning a scoff from him. “Don’t pout at me.”

“What, are Shion and I not good enough for you?” The bed shifted as Thomas crawled over to you, eyes dark from lust as he pulled down your thong, watching a trail of your slick pulled along with it. “I… Fuck, you treat us so damn well.”

Before you could respond to the middle blocker’s comment, a needy moan ripped out from your throat as Inunaki slipped in another digit, your head rolling back to rest on his shoulder. Your ground your hips back, fucking yourself on the libero’s fingers, a hiss escaping between his teeth as the movement rubbed up against his cock. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched Meian slowly strip down, clenching on nothing.

It’s not that Inunaki is small. In fact, he’s a bit above average, his cock proportionally sized with a fat shaft. It’s pretty, veins perfectly accenting it. The thing is, when compared to Thomas and Meian,  _ everyone  _ looks small. Thomas is just a tiny bit smaller than Meian, just  _ barely _ able to bottom out in you completely. Meian, on the other hand, can’t even get close to bottoming out and still manages to make a bulge in your stomach. At one point, you jokingly called the duo the ‘horsecock duo’, earning a fun session in the team’s locker room where you quickly learned you had absolutely no gag reflex.

“Relax for me, need you to relax.” Inunaki murmured, removing his fingers and replacing them with his cockhead. 

As he pushed himself into your ass, Thomas pressed his lips against yours, offering enough distraction from the mild burning sensation. The middle blocker helped lower you onto his teammate’s dick, swallowing down every moan and pant that erupted from your chest. You found your mind blanking as your head rolled back onto Inunaki’s shoulder, cock fully sheathed in you.

“Fuck, you take me so well, baby.” Inunaki’s voice came out ragged, breathing heavily as he wrapped his arms around you and dug his face into your neck. Impatient, you ground onto Inunaki, the libero moaning loudly into your neck, face and neck erupting into flames as he pressed his fingers into your hips. Fuck, that would bruise in the morning.

A lubed finger dipped into your core as Thomas spread your legs open, a thumb ghosting over your clit. Moans erupted from your mouth, Inunaki stopping your small thrusts to let his teammate get a good line of vision. The middle blocker positioned himself between you, wrapping your legs around his waist as he lined his cock up to your dripping cunt. Slowly, he pushed himself into you, biting his bottom lip as he worked you open.

_ Fuck _ , it burned. It burned so good as moans slipped from your lips, Inunaki joining you with a slew of curses and praises as your walls clamped around him. Thomas leaned over, moaning into your mouth as he bottomed out. God, you were  _ so  _ full, mind blanking as you felt your teammates slowly start thrusting into you, lewd squelching noises echoing through the hotel room. A symphony of moans erupted between the three of you, words completely escaping you as your body relaxed.

“God, fuck… take us so well.” Thomas groaned, latching onto your neck. The only thing that could escape your throat was a desperate moan, tilting your head to the side for more access.

“Ahh, yeah, fuck… right there, fuck.” Sweat dripped down from Inunaki’s forehead, face and neck flaming red as he dug his fingers into your hips.

The familiar coil and warmth grew in your stomach, eyes shut as your mouth fell open. You could barely speak,  _ needing  _ something on your clit. Thank god Thomas could practically read your mind, his thumb quickly finding your sensitive bud and drawing circles. 

“Fuck, so close baby,” Inunaki moaned, thrusts slowly becoming irregular.

“Y-yeah, me too.” Dirty talk or anything remotely sexy escaped your brain, the only thing on your mind chasing your high.

Without warning, you found your legs shoved up against your chest, Thomas towering over both you and Inunaki as one hand grabbed the headboard and the other pressed hard into the bed. Heavy, deep, fast thrusts forced Inunaki to stop thrusting, the libero throwing his head back to moan unabashedly as his teammate rocked the bed. With each thrust, Thomas drove himself into your core, pain and pleasure as he just barely touched your cervix. You couldn’t even see the pleasure on his face, eyelids heavy from lust, blood dripping down his split bottom lip as he bit down hard.

“Thomas!” Inunaki choked out, fingernails pressing  _ hard  _ into your hips as he threw his head back. Your brain vaguely registered the feeling of blood dripping down on your hips.

The harsh pace suddenly slowed, Thomas grinning mischievously as he thrust  _ deep _ . The coil building inside you suddenly snapped, your walls clamping around the two as you cried out, orgasm hitting like a train. Inunaki’s moans were just as broken as he cried out when you clamped around him, slowing his pace as he rode out his own orgasm. Thomas’ head rolled back, ropes of cum slowly filling you as he drawled out a moan, thrusts coming to a slow halt.

The three of you stopped, breathing heavily as Inunaki took the opportunity to slip out of you. A pathetic whine slipped out of you at the loss as Thomas slowly lifted you up, letting the libero crawl off the bed. You giggled a bit as Inunaki shakily stood, pulling off and tying the condom up as he muttered a quiet shut up before heading to the bathroom.

“Color?”

Meian’s rumbling voice brought you back to reality, the captain taking the opportunity to slide behind you, rubbing thick fingers on your now bruising and aching hips. You were silently grateful for Thomas keeping his dick in your now leaking hole, knowing it would help take Meian.

“Yellow…” you mumbled, resting on Meian’s chest, pressing your forehead into his neck. You could feel his dick throb against back, earning a quiet moan from him as you settled. “I just… Need to breathe.”

“Water?” Inunaki inquired, already dressed in his boxers, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. A glass of water was in his other hand, and you waved him away.

“I’m fine. Just… Need to breathe, holy shit. Fuck, Thomas.”

“Sorry, got carried away.” the middle blocker mumbled, leaning forward to gently pepper kisses on your face. You giggled at the sudden softness.

“It’s fine, just warn me next time.” You turned to Meian, gently taking his jaw in yours and pressing your lips against him. Fingers tapped his jaw, giving him the go ahead to start.

Thomas slipped out of you, your aching cunt quickly filled with Meian’s cock. Despite how hard Thomas had gone and how big he was, you found yourself squeaking into your captain’s lips as he pressed his cockhead in, managing to stretch you even more. Gentle fingers danced over your clit, distracting you the burn as Meian slowly got himself settled in you. Hand running down your stomach, you felt him press down on the now forming bulge in your stomach, the two of you moaning in unison at the pressure. In the back of your mind, you wondered if other managers were this lucky with their captains.

The pace Meian started with was agonizingly slow, gentle thrusts helping you acclimate to the stretch. Pathetic whines and little mewls escaped your mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue in for a deeper kiss. Too distracted by the pleasurable haze fogging up your thoughts, you didn’t notice Thomas dipping down between you and Meian’s legs, a loud moan ripping from your mouth as the middle blocker licked at your clit.

“Please, Thomas.” You broke away from Meian’s kiss, lust filled gaze falling on Thomas as his mischievous eyes glinted as he looked up at you. “ _ Please  _ don’t stop doing that.”

The request was accented by a deep moan from Meian, the captain slowly picking up his pace as he thrusted harder and quicker into you. Between your clinching walls from Thomas’ licks, the collective juices from slick, cum, and lube, he knew he wouldn’t last long wrapped up in your tight little cunt. The pace he set was brutal, fucking up into as that familar coil started developing for a third time this night. It didn’t take long for your mind to start blanking, head rolling back onto Meian’s shoulder as the two team members had their way with you.

Thomas’ lips attached to your clit, Meian thrusting wildly into you as he whispered words you couldn’t fully and grasped your hips, you found your mind going blank as the oh-so familiar coil started building up in you once again. You were speaking, but you didn’t know what you were saying, slurring names and curses as your back arched up off of Meian’s stomach. Tears started streaming down your face, all of your senses overwhelmed as the room was filled with moans and squelching noises. It was lewd, disgusting, and anyone who walked into the room would be blushing like a virgin. Fuck, what if Sakusa could hear from the other room? The thought tightened the coil in your stomach, and you could feel it start to slowly snap.

Someone knocked on the door.

“ _ Fuck _ .” 

You could vaguely make out Inunaki’s voice from the bathroom once Meian stopped his thrusting and Thomas stopped his lapping. A choked sob escaped your lips, the coil in your stomach immediately shrinking as Meian slapped a hand over your mouth. You couldn’t see the absolute horror in Meian’s and Thomas’ eyes.

Inunaki quietly opened the door. “Ah, Hinata! Bokuto! Sakusa!”  _ Shit. _ Panic started to brew in your chest as you heard the names. “Did you need something from [F/N]?”

Listening to the conversation between Inunaki and the curious rookies, you completely missed the gaze Meian and Thomas shared with each other. Without warning, Thomas flicked his tongue out, gently lapping at your clip. A whine escaped your lips, trapped in Meian’s hands as your captain quietly shushed you. Damn assholes. The captain slowly returned to thrusting into you, his thrusts slow and deep, hitting that sweet spot each time. More tears started spilling from your eyes.

Fucking assholes. They probably didn’t even know this is what you wanted.

“Ahh, yeah, I realized that I didn’t have the right brush for my hair, so I just ended up taking a shower in [F/N]’s room…”  _ What is that excuse?  _ “Sorry, she’s sleeping off a migraine before dinner. Oh, and I decided to just take care of her since I needed to borrow a brush, anyway. Could you come back later to ask your question? I just want to make sure she’s well rested before dinner tonight.”

A deep moan rumbled from Meian’s chest as he bit into your shoulder, attempting to stifle his pleasure while Inunaki distracted the rookies. A quiet moan escaped from Thomas’ lips, going straight to your clit. Desperate for  _ something _ , you wrapped your hands around your captain’s biceps, running your nails down his muscles. A choked moan was your reward as Meian shut his eyes and slowly started speeding up his thrusts, going harder and harder as that familiar coil and heat started building in your lower gut.

“Oh yeah, she’s fine. Just needs some rest. Thanks for the offer, Sakusa-kun. If it isn’t gone before dinner, she’ll probably just stay behind.”  _ Fuck. _ “Yeah, I’ll be ready for dinner in time. Oh, Meian? I think he might be out running errands with Thomas right now.”

The thought of the three coming in to see their innocent, lovely little manager being absolutely destroyed by their seniors popped into your head, and you prayed that Inunaki was finishing up. Your toes started curling, thighs trembling as Thomas harshly pressed down onto you, keeping your thighs in place as he continued to suck on your clit. The edges of your vision began to blur, and the only thing you could hear was Meian’s quiet, deep growls and moans in your ear. He was close.  _ So  _ close as he thrusted harshly into you, enveloped in greed as he chased his own high.

“... Yeah, I’ll let her know. Thanks for telling me!” In the background, you heard the door to your hotel room slam and Inunaki swearing under his breath. “They’re gone!”

You don’t know if it was on accident or on purpose, but your mind blanked as your sudden orgasm hit when Thomas pressed down on Meian’s bulge in your stomach. A choked sob escaped your lips, throwing the captain’s hand off your mouth as tears streamed down your face. Pain radiated in your shoulder as Meian bit down hard, trying to not shout as he haphazardly rutted into you, cum overfilling and spilling out onto the bedding beneath you. At some point, Thomas had removed his mouth and watched as your back arched off of Meian’s chest, Inunaki joining him by the bathroom door.

Silence filled the room as you gasped for air, eyes screwed shut and nose pinched. Meian’s arms slipped off around you, the captain gasping for breath beneath you as he collected his thoughts and grounded himself. If your eyes were open, you would have been privy to the shared shocked expression between Inunaki and Thomas, the both of which weren’t sure if they were aroused or amazed.

“I…” It was Meian that first spoke up, pressing his lips into your neck as his breathing regulated again. “I am so sorry about that.”

You shook your head in confusion. “Wh… What? Why are you apologizing? That was hot, do that again.”

“Holy shit, [F/N].” You opened an eye to look at Inunaki, toothbrush dangling from his mouth. Just like you earlier in the evening. “If those three knocking on your door was enough to do that, we should do that again next time.”

Great. Now you were flustered again. Shakily, you lifted your hands to cover your face, hoping the libero hadn’t noticed how flustered the suggestion had made you. “Oh my god, shut up please. Also, a fucking brush?”

“Hey, I saved all your asses with that one.” Inunaki went back into your bathroom, and you could faintly hear him spitting into the sink. He quickly came back out, plopping down next to you. He removed your hands, pressing his lips against yours for a soft, sweet kiss.

“... So what got you all horny, [F/N]? You still never answered that.”

You groaned at Thomas’ question, pressing your face into Inunaki’s neck. “You can’t laugh, okay? I just… I kinda thought about you all marking me up and absolutely wrecking me so the team knows who I belong to.”

“Well, I definitely took care of that for you,” Meian groaned as he slipped out from underneath you, your fluids and the mixed cum starting to leak out of you. You briefly looked up to see Thomas biting his lip in a desperate attempt to  _ not  _ laugh at your request.

“Sakusa probably knows,” Thomas chuckled heading to the bathroom to get a towel. “Actually, the whole floor probably knows. But Sakusa  _ definitely _ knows.”

“Oh my god,” you groaned, sinking back into the pillows as Inunaki massaged your bruising hips. “How much do soundproof hotel rooms cost?”

“Do they even make those?” Thomas inquired out loud, gently dabbing up the fluids from your leaking cunt. You flinched at the sensitivity, making the middle blocker pull back. He quickly peppered little kisses onto your thighs. “Sorry, sorry, should have asked first.”

“No, you’re fine. I didn’t realize how sensitive I still was.” You exhaled deeply, running a hand through Inunaki’s hair as he curled up next to you. 

“I’ll go ahead and shower with you,” Meian piped up, taking the rag from Thomas and gently dabbing at your core. You sighed, sinking back into the pillows, closing your eyes as you let the captain take care of you.

A faint buzz came from Inunanki’s phone, and he looked down at the time.

“Shit, we have like thirty minutes to get ready for dinner.”

\-------

“I’m happy to see you’re doing better, [L/N]-san!” Hinata’s cheery, sing-song voice echoed through the restaurant. You smiled kindly at the rookie before stuffing your face with another bite of sushi. “I didn’t realize you got migraines that bad. Are you sure you didn’t come down with something?”

You politely nodded, rubbing at the now bandaged bite mark now hidden under your turtleneck. “Yeah, it occasionally happens. Mostly it’s just me forgetting to drink enough water or stress.” You reached for another piece of sushi, shooing Inunaki from the piece you were reaching for. “With this match coming up, I was honestly a bit stressed out. Especially since it’s so important to you and Sakusa.”

“Of course,” Sakusa drawled out, eyeing you wearily. “That migraine sounded painful. I couldn’t  _ imagine _ how bad it was.”

Oh yeah, he definitely knew.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noted a wide-eyed Meian sipping on some sake he had ordered to himself. You turned your attention back to Sakusa. “So, are you a fan of wine, Sakusa-kun? I’m just… Ah, trying to get everyone’s preferences down so I can figure out restaurant and hotel arrangements in the future.”

Dark eyes squinted at you, and you swore you could hear Thomas stopping his breathing next to you. “... Wine is preferred, but I tend to be picky. When I was accepted onto the team, my family gifted me with an expensive wine that I especially liked. I can’t remember the name off the top of my head, though, I’ll have to get back to you on that. ”

You nodded quietly. Too bad you didn’t know jackshit about wines, expensive or not. “Hmmm, I think I have a bottle of wine you may like. You want me to run it by your room after we finish eating here?”

“I would love that.” Sakusa’s eyebrows raised in an almost teasing manner, a knowing sparkle in his dark eyes. Was that mischief you saw? “Perhaps you could join me and tell me about your migraine treatments. I’m dying to know the details.”

The sound of Meian smacking Inunaki’s back to dislodge a piece of sushi he had choked on echoed through the restaurant. All you could do was nod and give a thumbs up to Sakusa.

\----

“How the  _ fuck  _ do they think we don’t know about their fuck sessions?” Hinata asked out, slipping into the passenger seat of Atsumu’s car. The dinner had wrapped up quickly, their seniors admitting they were a bit more exhausted than usual and needed to go to bed early. “Like, I almost walked in on Meian and Thomas absolutely wrecking [L/N] in the locker room.”

Atsumu just laughed, turning on the engine. “Ya jealous, Shoyo-kun? Ya could always ask to join, ya know.”

Hinata huffed at the suggestion, turning away to hide his blush from the setter. “I-I feel like it’s a seniority thing, and it'd be inappropriate.”

“They’re so  _ loud, _ ” Bokuto whined from the backseat, throwing his arms around Hinata’s seat as he popped his head up front. “Oh, I heard from another team member that Meian sent our poor manager to the ER!”

Atsumu snorted, looking in his mirror to look back at Sakusa. “Well, yer room is next to our manager-chan’s room. Ya hear anything?”

Sakusa groaned, pulling up his mask as he pressed back into his seat. Thoughts of him thrusting up into his hand as you broken moans echoed into his room played through his head again, and he prayed silently that no one could see his sudden flushed skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Color system: used in BDSM to communicate with partner(s).
> 
> Green-Good to go  
> Yellow-slow down  
> Red-stop


End file.
